


The Great Sans Undertale Roleplay Summary

by Sharkrambles (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Amputation, Angst, Blind Character, Bubblegum Sans (Undertale), Error has over ten kids but only 2 are important, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, Fell is a little stupid, Flip (Undertale), Found Family, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Google Chrome Sans (Undertale), Gradient (Undertale) - Freeform, He just loves his husband ok, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Ink control your children PLEASE, M/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Malicious PJ is IN, Multi, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Palette Roller (Undertale) - Freeform, PaperJam (Undertale) - Freeform, Permanent Injury, Sci is like 4 feet tall, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Star just wants to write a hitchhiker's guide to the multiverse, Sugar Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Swinkers (Undertale), Taffy Sans (Undertale), Twitter Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Watermelon Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Westy (Undertale), You can throw him like a little football, bc I am gay, gaster fucking hates his experiments, owo baby PJ is OUT, reading this will decrease your IQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sharkrambles
Summary: Ready for a wild ride into the depths of my middle school brain? This is a published version of a 50 page google doc I have written, complete with graphs and pictures. This beast of a doc is a complete recap of a nearly year long Sans Undertale AU roleplay I partook in nearly 5 whole years ago. It only went up to a certain point in real life but over quarantine I did some soul searching in old sketchbooks and abandoned word documents, along with finally revisiting the fandom itself and decided I would give this beast that lives in my head a proper ending so it may one day rest... Or will it be reborn into something new later? Who knows, not me thats for fucking sure.Drama, murder, scandals, the mafia, cannibals, several illegitimate children, plot twists that make no sense, no rational choices, wars between fictional skeletons that are all technically the same person, and a sad ending? This has it all!So please, take a seat, shut off your critical thinking skills, and be prepared to never feel peace again.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Great Sans Undertale Roleplay Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hello there my fellow children of the bones, it's wonderful to have you here. You clicking on this alone means quite a lot to me. Now, I am going to get a little sappy here so feel free to move along to the cringe. 
> 
> ALSO ABSOLUTELY NONE OF THE DRAWINGS USED IN THIS ARE MINE! I snagged them all from google images and slapped them in here for my friends who had never even heard of the AUs before so they could visualize what everyone looked liked!! That's an important thing to say lmao. I'd one day like to replace the google image pics with maybe drawings of my own but dear god it is nearly 4 am I am not doing it now. IF YOU WANNA KNOW ANY OF THE ARTISTS ILL TRY AND FIND THEM FOR U. ANYWAY HErE ARE MY EMOTIONS. 
> 
> This roleplay is deeply sentimental to me, as stupid as that may sound. It occurred during a rough and emotional point in my sad little middle schooler life and it was, honest to god, my coping mechanism. I poured lots of emotions into this beast as a way to vent so despite how cringe it may be, it's something that still makes me happy and these characters are a deep comfort, I adore my terrible rat children who think overthrowing the government is the correct response for any minor inconvenience. 
> 
> Now, I hope you can get some enjoyment from the absolute mess of a.... story if you can call it that lmao.

All hell broke loose in February of 2016, when two hormonal and emotional pre-teens decided to vent out all their emotions in the form,.,.., of a sans undertale roleplay. 

UPDATE: I HAVE ADDED PICTURES EVERYTIME A NEW SANS IS INTRODUCED TO HELP VISUALIZE SO IF U DON’T KNOW WHO LOOKS LIKE WHAT YOU CAN REVIEW!!! That is all thank u.

  
  
  


So this hell story basically completely ignores any real cannon found in the game so we're just gonna go straight into this yee yee ass world we came up with. 

So there's a multiverse here, and it's confusing. There's what are known as Alpha universes, which are fully developed stand-alone worlds that need to exist in order for the multiverse to stay stable, but then there are also Beta universes that stem off of these Alpha ones. The Beta universes aren't completely finished and have issues with functioning on their own so they need whatever Alpha universe they've stemmed from to fill in what isn't finished and keep them stable. 

  


I have no idea how to explain it so here is a diagram example. Underswap and Underfell are the Alpha universes, Storyshift and Swapfell are the betas and the smallest ones are Beta2s. It’s like a big web system where the Alpha universes connect and spawn Betas. That's the best way I can kind of explain it, I’ll touch on it more.

So if an alpha universe dies or is destroyed, all beta universes coming from it also die. There are also sometimes just one person without an entire universe, like it's just them and the rest of their world is never seen, let's say it's because the world's are too unstable or unfinished, these people are known as Outcodes. Some of these entities without an entire world to accompany them are incredibly powerful and act as almost some sort of deity or higher power, as they keep whatever this multiverse is alive. 

An example of an Alpha universe would be something like Underfell or Underswap, a beta universe would be something like Swapfell, which is stemmed off of Underswap or whatever. A stand alone with no full universe and just one character would be like Ink and Error sans, there’s no full blown universe for those two it’s just them. Also they’re at almost a god like status with how strong they are, there’s a few others that are essentially god like figures or demigods. This multiverse web structure needs a few of these sanses to be alive in order to not collapse. There’s also a balance system, if you have the good you need the bad. Error’s job is to destroy universes while Ink creates new ones and protects them, if one dies balance is thrown off and the multiverse will start to collapse within hours, so having successors is  _ very  _ important. 

One more thing, Undertale was not the original universe. The first original universe no longer exists. Gaster is from the true original universe.

ALRIGHT I THINK THAT'S ALL THE WORLD STUFF LET’S GET INTO THE DRAMA 

(Sans Undertale)

So the roleplay starts with our boy Sans Undertale,. the classic, the iconic man. Sans Undertale (Classic, as he is called by the others) is vibing at home with his brother Papyrus they’re like eating lunch or something. They’re chilling and Classic suddenly is very worried about his job because he’s late. Now this is Sans Undertale, the lazy man himself. Why does he care about a  _ job _ ??? His brother is obviously very confused and demands to know what job could be so important that Classic actually cares. Classic then makes a portal to  _ another world.  _

(this is Papyrus) __ __

This new world is Underfell (Underfell is the same as Undertale  _ but _ everyone is evil and edgy and it’s got a red and black aesthetic that’s kind of it). In Underfell they find Underfell Sans (Fell) 

  
  
  
  
  
  


(Take the first one and slap the second one’s scar on him and that’s Fell) 

and Underfell Papyrus (Edge) (ugly man)

and they are fighting. Classic and Papyrus look on for a few moments as Fell and Edge go at it but eventually step in as Edge is clearly escalating and the aggressor. The og boys are mocked and made fun of real quick but they do not listen to Edge and pick up Fell and take him to their next stop. Classic needed to pick up Fell for their job anyway.

Next they go to Underswap (a little self explanatory but in the universe, things are swapped. Sans and Papyrus switch personalities and places, Toriel and Asgore switch personalities and places, etc.). 

There they find Swap Sans(Blueberry, Blue for short) 

(Smack some blue freckles on his face and that’s Blue, teef included.) 

and Swap Pap (Honey).  (Isn’t he so scary) 

  
  


Honey greats Classic and Fell, as they’re doing the important job **™** for him. Blue is very excited because Blue is, for one, always excited but  _ new people!!! _ Blue is like an excited golden retriever. Blue talks to Papyrus Undertale while Honey tells Fell and Classic why exactly he called them here. You see gamers, universe hopping is a no-no but this was a bit urgent. Honey tells the boys that someone’s been stalking Blue whenever he leaves the house or goes on his royal guard duties and he needs the boys to help him find who’s been bothering Blue. 

Fell then cries a little bit because his brother would never help him out like that, Edge smacks him around and is abusive he sucks that’s all. Fell gets a hug from Honey and Classic and he calms down but his crying has now caught Blue’s attention. Blue, wanting everyone to be happy, takes it upon himself to help Fell out further. Blue sticks around him for the rest of the day, Classic sends his brother back home for training, and Honey takes a nap. Time goes by, the boys guard Blue but don’t see anyone following him yet. Over this time, Fell and Blue get closer and eventually…..  Kiss . They’re very happy but like, how the hell do you explain to your friends and family that you are dating yourself from another universe? They decide they’ll deal with it later. Because of their inability to tell people, the boys sneak out into the woods when they want to hang out with one another. They think this is a good idea. 

It isn’t.

You see, our two gays have forgotten why exactly Fell was brought here. Hey remember how Blue was being stalked? Yeah. 

The two are vibing in the woods, eating donuts when they hear rustling and both realize that they’re in danger. They boys high-tail it out of there and run home. BAD IDEA. They go do sleep that night but when they wake up, Honey and Classic are gone. They then realize two things, one being they lead the guy back to the house after they ran and two, Fell now thinks he knows who they’re dealing with. But he doesn’t tell his new boyfriend who it is for suspense and drama. The boys don’t know how to contact the man who kidnapped Honey and Classic so they decide to stake out in the woods and wait for the guy to come back. And it works. 

Their mystery sans comes from a portal and stalks around the woods before heading towards the house, looking for Blue. Blue is utterly shocked by the appearance of this other skeleton because hey most skeletons aren’t black-boned and glitching, he is very disturbed. Fell is not disturbed and ushers them both through the portal the black skeleton left behind. This spits them out in a world that is completely white, there is literally nothing in it just white. In this white world (known as the anti-void) they find Classic, Honey, Papyrus undertale, and Edge tied up with strange blue strings. The two gays quickly move to free their friends/ family but yeah, not that easy. 

The black skeleton grabs them both and calls them stupid, saying that he planned for them to fall for his ‘keeping the portal open trick’ (he absolutely didn’t plan for that he’s lying). He begins a slight evil monologue before he and Fell start violently fighting one another (Fell is losing). BUT nobody has noticed that our local gays were still able to loosen the strings on their buddies. Classic and Honey deck this strange skeleton in the face and they all scramble off in a panic. 

(This is Blue’s stalker, but like… imagine he’s got more teeth and big fangs and is scarier looking, like a cryptid. This fucker ain't there upstairs, he'll unhinge his jaw and run at you on all fours just to get a reaction. Someone needs to get this boy some help) 

Classic takes his brother back home and stays with him for the night, Honey is so proud of Blue for saving them and Edge calls his brother a homophobic slur before going home. How loving. Blue and Fell then come out to Honey who supports them, even if it’s weird. They have a big family hug and things are good **™. No.**

Classic comes back the next day and they talk about this mystery skeleton. Fell tells the others that this mystery skeleton is named Error and is very dangerous, they’re lucky to not be dead. The boys can’t figure out why the hell Error is after Blue though but Classic is adamant that they need even more support and they should move Blue for a while. Honey agrees and Blue packs some things and goes with the other two sanses on a trip to yet another universe. 

They go visit Outertale (Undertale but instead of being shunned underground they send the monsters to space) and Blue is blown away. He’s never seen stars before!!! 

There they meet Outertale sans (Star).  (He’s my baby, you can have him over my cold, dead body)

  
  


Star’s happy to see Classic and Fell again and is also very happy to meet Blue. They spend some time stargazing and Star points out constellations to Blue. They have a good time. They stay the night at Star’s house and Fell and Classic talk about how when they aren’t doing favors for Honey, they’re working for Star. Star and the boys gather info on the multiverse to hopefully one day make a complete guide to the multiverse and its history, they have high respect for Star. 

Together the band of 4 skeletons go universe hopping. Y’know, the thing they aren’t supposed to do. Well, yes, that thing. The thing that, unbeknownst to them, powerful multiverse running figures can actually sense when and where it’s happening. Powerful multiverse running people like Error, who can feel them running around like crack addicts. This couldn’t possibly go bad. 

The boys are vibing when they are very suddenly all teleported to a dark void. In front of them is a giant gooey man with a weird face (it’s Gaster, Error tattled on them and their universe hopping).

(Here’s Gaster, totally trustworthy looking)

He begins to yell at them for interacting with one another and universe hopping. He then also notices that Blue and Fell are  **_holding hands_ ** so he does the most reasonable thing he can think of. Gaster takes the four of them, wipes their memories of one another then yeets em all home. This is absolutely an important plot point and will not be immediately solved I promise. 

SO RESTART I GUESS

So things start off with Sans Undertale vibing with his brother but he keeps saying he feels like something is missing. AS HE’S SAYING THIS A CERTAIN BLACK SKELETON POKES HIS THROUGH A PORTAL AND IS LIKE ‘HEYYY THERE FRIEND!’ 

And Classic freaks out like WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU. but then all his memories come back in a flash and he’s like WHERE ARE MY HOMIES and Error is like WELL I’LL TAKE YOU TO THEM 

Classic does not trust his ass and is like HEY REMEMBER WHEN YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND MY FRIENDS 

And Error is like UNIMPORTANT I AM HELPING YOU DONT QUESTION WHY LET’S GO 

And he does. He just goes with the strange god who tried to kill them. Luckily for Classic, Error actually does take him to his homies. They get the gang back together BUT THERE'S A PROBLEM. Blue is in a coma. On his couch. And Honey says that Blue has been in this coma for months. No he hasn't been to a doctor. SO APPARENTLY THEY HAD THEIR MEMORIES WIPED FOR MONTHS. This is never brought up again. Fell hugs his comatose boyfriend and starts to cry and Blue instantly wakes up. It’s a miracle. They then go try to get Fell’s things from his house so he can move in with Blue but Edge is there and Fell gets verbally abused by his brother to add some more angst points. While they’re fighting with Fell’s brother guess who shows up??? It’s Gaster, who has once again realized that the rat bastards are rebelling again and he kidnaps them. He puts them in gay baby jail and puts Error in charge of guarding them revealing that Error is working for Gaster. Error won’t stop staring at Fell (for some reason?? It’ll be explained I promise) and poor Fell tries to hide behind his boyfriend for safety. 

They’re in gay baby jail for a while, long enough that Error falls asleep. While in baby jail, Star thinks it’s a good idea to tell Classic he has a crush on them and now they’re dating too!! Good for them, good for them. After that fiasco Blue manages to escape their cage but accidentally wakes up Error in the process which causes a fight. In this tussle Error  _ pulls off one of Blue’s legs _ .  _ Blue is now an amputee _ . Now everyone is silent. Fell and Error get in yet another fight.

Gaster comes in and is like,  _ what’s going on, children _ . He then notices that Error has  _ fucking ripped Blue’s leg off, Fell is trying to choke Error out, Blue is crying _ . Gaster grabs Error by the back of his shirt and is not amused, saying he’ll deal with him later before teleporting Error away. Gaster then picks up Blue and leads the rest of the gay brigade back to his lab so Blue can get help. Once at the lab, Gaster opens up a closet just filled with prosthetic limbs and lets Blue pick out his new leg (the prosthetic closet is also never explained). Once Blue gets his new leg, he puts Blue down and takes Fell into another room. Fell comes running out a minute later, yelling about how Gaster just poked him with a needle. Gaster comes out right behind him and says it was medicine for Fell’s illness and that Fell has 2 weeks left to live. Y e a h. 

The boys cry and hug each other, Blue sings some lyrics from that song Blue Lips by Regina Spektor. Why does he do this?? I don’t know he’s sad I guess he literally just starts singing I can’t even explain that. They then go back to Blue’s home and Blue and Fell sleep on the couch while Star and Class sleep upstairs. Blue wakes up the next day covered in dust, FELL IS FUCKING DEAD. Blue starts crying (but doesn’t sing this time) and Star and Classic come downstairs and they all cry again. Blue puts on his dead boyfriend’s jacket and a loose knife falls out, covered in blood (SKELETONS BLEED???? Don't ask man its magic blood). They then conclude that Fell did not die naturally but was  _ murdered _ . 

Star and Classic call a mutual friend of them and Fell’s, a 3 foot tall doctor named Science. 

(This is my kinnie) 

Science (Just sans with glasses and a big brain and he’s tiny, like super tiny. He makes it up to the other sans' elbows at the highest). Science just kind of goes, yeah this wasn’t a natural death y’all got played he was perfectly healthy but says he can fix this. Sci then leaves and the remaining trio decides to investigate. They go talk to several people and then finally confront Error about the murder. Classic and Blue are very adamant that Error did it but Star is like

  
  


And then that’s it they leave the man alone. Blue pouts, Honey can’t get his brother to eat, everyone is sad etc. and then Science calls them. 

They pay him a visit and GUESS WHO’S BACK FROM THE DEAD. It’s Fell, surprise surprise there’s no consequences here. They rejoice, hug n kiss all that. They then ask who killed him and Fell doesn’t want to say. 

Eventually he reveals that it was Gaster Sans (GJ, Gaster Junior) and Aftertale Sans (Atty. Why we didn't call him Geno like everyone else is beyond me but his name is Atty here.), two people who the trio have never heard of before. They’re both confused as to why they’d kill Fell but then Science gets Fell to finally reveal his angstey past that he’s been hiding.

Buckle up kids here’s where it gets even crazier. 

Fell tells his homies that he was raised with four other sanses by Gaster, they were supposed to be like brainwashed little servants (didn’t work). Fell was raised alongside Science, GJ, Atty, and shockingly, Error of all people. Fell managed to escape Gaster years ago and go back to his universe but had to leave the others behind which is now why they all hate him. Except for Science, he also tried to escape but did not succeed but holds no grudges and is now the middle man of it all. Fell feels terrible and wants to reconnect with the other three he grew up with but is certain they’ll never forgive him for not freeing them too. Fell also confirms that there was abuse in the home growing up which is a big reason why he left. +20 angst points. 

Science then asks if he can see Blue’s soul. Blue is very confused but obliges. He’s never looked at his soul closely before but realizes that it’s… not right. His soul is mostly a glass casing, some wires inside it, with fluid inside the glass, and a tiny broken fragment of a soul. Blue thinks that’s normal but seeing Science and Fell’s reactions, eh maybe not. 

MORE INFO DUMPING YEAH

Science is over the moon, saying that now they have seven of them! Only one more! 

Blue’s confused but Sci explains. Back in Gaster’s original universe he had a son, the absolute first ever Sans. But Gaster was still a horrible person, performing experiments on living people even back then. Sans found out, threatened to tell, and Gaster lashed out and killed him. He then gathered the shattered pieces of his son’s soul (which there were eight of) and put them in some test tubes where he grew 8 sanses from the original broken pieces. Doing this caused his universe to split, making the first AU and it continued to split from there. Gaster made himself a god to avoid being killed in the splitting and kept growing his sanses. He later sent them off but later took some back in to further experiment. Blue’s broken soul piece meant he was one of them. 

Blue asks who the others are, only for the other 4 to show their souls. They’ve all got weird soul fragments too. Sci says that other than them, Gaster Sans and Aftertale are also like them. But, they need to find the eighth sans so they can finally beat Gaster (they need all 8 fragment sanses together to kill Gaster, it’s not explained, pretend there’s a prophecy or something.). Blue is surprised, he’s someone special? His brother never told him this stuff? Did his brother not know? 

This revelation is ruined as Science hears his lab doors open. Nobody good ever visits him so he ushers the four down a hatch to hide them as GJ and Atty enter.

(Atty, who is miserable) 

(This is GJ, are you uncomfortable bc I am, put on a shirt) 

GJ begins heckling the tiny doctor, demanding a certain project. Sci tells them clearly that the project isn’t done, that he needs more time. GJ slams the doctor’s head into the table saying that he doesn’t have more time, Gaster needs it done now. Atty tells GJ to back off but is snapped at. Fell is seething and almost loses it. Sci isn’t phased, asking where Error is. GJ says that Error’s in the cage back home, he’s in trouble. This pushes Fell over the edge and he decides he’s going to go free Error from Gaster to show that he still cares. The others can’t stop him. 

Fell does just that, finding the black skeleton bloody and missing a leg of his own now in a tiny cell in Gaster’s lab. They have a heartfelt moment and Fell gets Error out of there. They go back to the lab, GJ is confused/ annoyed but Atty is relieved to see Error and surprised that Fell is still alive. GJ begins to throw a fit but Error ties him up (IDK if I mentioned this before but Error has blue strings that come from his fingers, he grabs people with them. We didn’t make this up he came with em). Sci starts to patch Error up, the boys come out from the trapdoor room, life is good. Blue shows Error how to walk with a prosthetic leg (very wholesome), holding no grudges as Error is not entirely unpleasant when away from Gaster’s control. He’s still narcissistic, blunt and rude but not so violent. Blue and Fell then notice how Science keeps staring at Error. 

Blue leans in close to the doctor and asks,  _ are you gay??? _

Please leave me alone, Sci says, suddenly very aggressive towards Blue now that Fell is not within hearing range. Jeez what’s his problem? 

The fellas then take a big nap in Science’s bunker. 

When they wake up, Error and Science are gone and there is a commotion upstairs. The boys go up to investigate and find Science guarding the door to the bunker while Error stands next to Gaster, looking very guilty and afraid. Blue asks what the hell the other is doing and all Error can say is that he’s saving his skin. He’s scared of Gaster, Gaster’s the only person stronger than him and he really doesn’t want to be hurt anymore. He then looks at Fell and says that Gaster also never lied to him, that's why he's still loyal. Science blurts out that the not lying thing isn’t true. Gaster yells at Science to stop but he reveals that Error is the eighth fragment sans, that he saw the other’s soul when he was patching him up and Gaster lied and never told him. 

This causes the end of the world. 

Gaster lashes out, summoning a giant bone and smacking Science in the face with it, absolutely cracking the hell out of his face. SO BAD in fact that the cracks reach his eyes and split the space between the sockets, blinding him. That’s the final fucking straw, the boys launch an all out attack against Gaster while Error rushes over to see if Sci is ok (he’s not lmao). The boys fail to chase Gaster off and Gaster makes them leave Sci’s lab and go back to the house Gaster raised the five in. They may kind of be prisoners now but on the bright side FELL’S DOG IS HERE!!!! Fell had to leave his dog behind at the house when he fled.

Fell’s childhood pup, Matrix, is still alive and well and now the size of a minivan instead of a dog. They ride her around like a horse she’s their transportation. Now that Error has defected from the Gaster love squad, GJ is now completely in charge and bullies the others. They’re all mad and can’t really do anything but just listen so they aren’t killed. They live in the home doing stupid tasks and following orders for a while but then a stranger comes and visits them. 

A very sexy stranger with barely any clothes on. 

Meet my roleplay partner’s favorite!! Underlust Sans (Lust). Lust gives them all a warm hello and Error explains to the rest of the gang who exactly Lust is (as a multiverse god he's an expert on all universes when the plot needs him to be). Lust comes from Underlust (ok so uh take undertale and add nothing but HORNY. Everyone in the universe is dressed very revealingly and they are all horny that's it idk why. i hated this au but my partner LOVED IT). 

(sigh………… isn’t he great…………………....)

The boys are reasonably confused about why this half naked man is there but they still let him in the house. Lust hangs out with them, makes everyone uncomfortable, and flirts with Blue which Fell does NOT LIKE. Blue seems to enjoy being flirted with too WHICH IS WORSE. This goes on for a while and Fell confronts Blue a little about why he’s spending so much time with the nudist (relationship drama oh my god). Blue’s shocked because he didn’t realize anything was wrong but Blue promises that he’s going to make it up to his boyfriend. Fell vents to Error and Science after Blue leaves (to talk to Lust again, great job Blue). Science is very insistent that Fell leaves Blue’s ass, like very very insistent (Gee Sci what is your problem). Error calms Science down by snuggling him and Fell is immediately like?? What y’all doing?? Y’ALL GAY??? Yes. they are. They are gay. 

Science admits he’s liked Error for a long time and after helping one another adapt to living with their new injuries they started dating. Fell is so happy for his two childhood buddies that he completely forgets that he’s mad at his boyfriend. 

Then Blue comes in and asks to see Fell privately. Science gets aggressive with Blue and stands between the two, pretending like he’s tough and not small enough to kick across the room. Blue tells him to move because he is  _ not _ proposing to Science. The boys are silent. Sci moves. Blue and Fell are engaged now yay!! Blue and Fell are happy but uh, Sci and Error don’t seem as excited but are happy for them (wonder what their problem is). They happily go and tell everyone, the boys have a big dinner with some alcohol and later pass out. When Fell wakes up, Blue is gone. Like, gone gone. No longer in this universe gone. He wakes everyone up and also notices that Lust is missing too.  _ Uh oh _ . GJ, still being put in charge, bans the others from leaving the universe to look for Blue, saying things are better without the little obnoxious fuck. 

In one swift motion, Error grabs GJ by the throat with his strings and  _ launches that fuck across the room _ . GJ hits the wall and is out cold so Error turns to Fell and is like, call your dog we’re leaving. Fell does and he, Error, and Science board the dog while Classic and Star keep lookout incase Lust comes back. They run around for a while looking for Blue before popping out in Underfell. Fell bumps into his brother who is very confused when he sees Error (Error looks weird and cryptic, I’d be scared too). Edge makes fun of Science but Fell shuts him up and asks his brother if he’s seen Blue. Edge answers vaguely, making it clear that he knows something. After prodding Edge says that yeah he knows where they are but this is a lesson for Fell. Fell should be ashamed for how weak he is, he can’t even protect his boyfriend from a kidnapper. Fell snaps, kills his brother to show just how strong he is and the trio continues their search, now knowing that Blue should be somewhere in Underfell. 

They find Blue who is fighting with Lust and show up just in time to see Blue  _ fucking decapitate Lust _ . The boys are horrified but Blue isn’t really phased. If anything, Blue just seems tired and asks Fell if they can just please go home. They do and they clean Blue up. Gaster comes in, pissed and bans Blue from the house, saying he’s causing too much trouble. The boys protest but are silenced and Blue is sent home to Underswap. Blue goes back home and is shocked to find that Honey isn’t there, his brother is nowhere to be seen. Blue is all alone now and essentially put on house arrest. Blue cries. 

Months later a sans Blue doesn’t know comes into Blue’s house and takes him back home to the others. Back at the house there are several sanses Blue has never seen before and they all look very worn out and wounded. He asks what the hell is happening and the skeleton that brought him there reveals that THEY ARE AT WAR. YES, WAR. THIS IS THE SANS UNDERTALE WAR. 

Blue is reasonably, very confused and just wants to see his husband/boyfriend??? They never had a wedding in the roleplay they got engaged then Blue disappeared and when he came back they called each other husband idk. Blue is taken to Fell who is overjoyed to see him but also so worried because now Blue’s in the middle of this mess. Blue also sees what’s left of the fragmented 8. It’s just Blue, Fell, Error, Science, and Atty now. Classic and Star were taken by the other side as prisoners of war (I know it’s ridiculous, im so sorry). GJ left when they finally kicked Gaster out, which was why they were finally able to bring Blue back, Gaster wasn’t there anymore. Fell says that Error chased Gaster out with Ink’s help. Error also lost his other natural leg in a battle against their enemies so now he has two prosthetics. 

This is Error and Science lmao. 

The boys introduce Blue to what is probably their most important ally, Ink sans. 

(Paint man!!!) 

Ink is Error’s opposite/ rival, while Error is the destroyer (or the editor, as Ink decides they’ll call him from now on as destroyer seems too mean and Error’s job is essential) Ink is the creator and guardian of all AUs. Ink is kind and patient, happy to meet Blue and happy to help the boys. Blue asks Fell why they’re fighting but Fell doesn’t know but believes it has something to do with Lust’s death. Blue feels guilty as he killed Lust so this is on him. Fell assures his husband that it’s ok, Lust kidnapped him, it was self-defence. 

While they’re catching up with one another, Error pops in saying that they’ve just got a message from the enemy and that they want to talk to who’s in charge. Fell’s in charge so he’s gotta go negotiate (Why is he in charge when there are two literal gods in the home right now? I don’t know man. Imma say it’s because Error’s too unstable and Ink is easily distracted). Blue doesn’t want him to go but Fell says he has to though they plan to sneak Blue in too. 

They meet the guy in charge of the other side in a clearing in the woods so that Blue can hide in the bushes and watch (why didn’t ya bring one of the gods as backup Fell??). 

The guy in charge walks in to see Fell and IT’S BLUE’S BROTHER, HONEY

Fell is shocked, Blue is shocked, Honey looks embarrassed. Fell asks him what the fuck is happening and Honey apologises for how terrible this all turned out. He admits that he didn’t mean to start a fight but his people were angry once Lust was killed. Honey says that he had sent Lust to spy on them to make sure Blue was ok. After Blue lost his leg, Honey was out for blood but couldn’t find Error to get his revenge. Then he heard through the grapevine that Gaster had taken them all and Blue was living in the same house as Error so Honey sent Lust in to infiltrate their group and bring Blue back home. Well, the plan clearly failed because Lust was killed which resulted in the rest of Honey’s followers to flip the hell out. Fell doesn’t ask what Honey means by followers which surprises Blue. Honey then goes on to say that he’ll stop all of this if Fell does him one favor but Blue  _ cannot know _ . Fell asks what it is and then Honey sighs and tells him. 

Blue isn’t Honey’s real brother, Error is. 

Fell’s shocked to hell and Blue nearly gives himself away. Honey continues to explain. 

So Error is the original Underswap Sans and Blue is actually an outcode with no universe like they thought Error was. When Error was little and looked like any other sans, no glitches or black bones or anything, he got sick. Really sick. Honey didn’t know what to do so he took little Error to Gaster (Fell also doesn’t question why Honey knew Gaster, this surprises Blue yet again but it will be touched on). Gaster took Error for a while and said he’d cure him but contacted Honey a few months later saying that his brother had died. Honey was, of course, extremely upset by the sudden ‘death’ of his little brother but Gaster said that, while he knew Honey was grieving, he had an outcode baby that needed a home. Honey agreed to take the baby and raise it as his brother basically and that outcode baby was Blue. He never told Blue or anyone because he really did think his original brother was dead but when he saw Error on the battlefield and cut off the other’s remaining leg in revenge, he noticed that Error had the same color magic blood that his ‘dead’ brother had. Honey then put the pieces together but has no idea if Error remembers him and at this point just wants to reconnect with the baby brother he thought was dead. 

It’s at this point that Blue can’t keep quiet any longer and starts crying, which alerts Honey that someone else is there. Fell and Blue take off while Honey yells for them to come back. The boys get home, lock themselves in a room and sob. Blue asks why Fell wasn’t surprised that Honey had talked to Gaster and had followers and Fell further explains. 

Fell says Honey has always had rebellious followers, people who hate Gaster and want him dead, that’s how he and Fell met. Honey knew Fell was being raised by Gaster and helped Fell realize he was essentially being brainwashed. Honey helped Fell escape Gaster and get home and they tried to help Science too but couldn’t which resulted in Science being kept under stricter watch and being chained to his desk. That’s also why Science can sometimes be aggressive with Blue, he’s mad that Blue got the happy life he’d been promised by Honey. He hates Honey and by extension, Blue. They’re tired now and decide they’ll deal with whatever comes in the morning, they just need sleep. 

They wake up when they hear fighting and screaming. The two go check it out and find that Honey has come to the house to see them and explain himself but they’ve also found Atty’s body nearby. Honey swears he didn’t kill Atty but Error and Science don’t believe him and things get violent. Blue splits them up and calms them down a little. Ink comes over and promises that they’ll have a fair trial for Atty’s murder and everything else Honey has caused. This seems like a good enough compromise but Error still ties Honey up and sticks him in a cage so he can’t leave. Nobody can tell if Error remembers and is aware of his connection to Honey or is just acting out of rage because Atty’s just died. Honey calls Fell and Blue over and gives them a handwritten note to bring to Honey’s followers to tell them all to back off of Fell’s group. He tells them where his base is and the duo hop on Fell’s dog and head that way. They get there and are shocked at just how… empty it is. It looks like nobody has ever lived there (it’s a trap fellas). The two boys run around looking for any of Honey’s followers but eventually stumble across a very injured Star and Classic instead (They were taken for prisoners if u remember). Classic has a big crack in the back of his school and Star’s ribs are pretty messed up. Blue tells Fell to take the two back to the house and he’ll keep looking for somebody. Fell doesn’t like this plan but Blue gives him the angry eyes and he immediately obeys and takes Star and Classic back home. 

Blue is now alone in this base, still looking for people. Unsurprisingly he’s ambushed and knocked out. 

Blue wakes up in a cell with a skeleton wearing a suit and a fedora in there with him. This is Mafiatale sans (Mafia).

(he has a glock) 

He’s not incredibly important but is here for more backstory, we’ll get to that. Mafia asks why Blue would take his playthings away (talking about Classic and Star) and Blue snaps at him for hurting them. Mafia is insistent that Star deserved it, he’s had it comin’. Blue cannot fathom what Star could have possibly done, Star is so nice!! And yes, Star is nice. Now. But back in the day Star was Mafia’s boyfriend and was a nasty crime boy!! Unexpected!! This point isn’t really that important but that’s why Star’s so respected, he used to help run the sans undertale mafia before deciding he just wanted to live a normal life. That sure worked out didn’t it Star. 

Eventually Mafia leaves and Honey’s second in command comes in to see Blue.

Second in command is Fresh (Underfresh sans). 

This man. This. A sans who talks almost exclusively in 90’s slang, wears heelys while on a skateboard, and looks like this. This is Honey’s second in command. This man is the equivalent to a war general in this hell world. No I can’t explain why we did this but like… he’s disgustingly important to the rest of the story I’m so sorry everyone. Anyways this is Fresh. 

Fresh tries to communicate with Blue but due to his ridiculous use of slang, Blue literally has no idea what Fresh is trying to say. Luckily, Fresh knocks off the slang and begins to talk like a normal person (we stopped his slang because I was roleplaying him and typing like that was literally giving me a stroke). Fresh tells Blue he’s kidnapped him so that Blue’s friends will come looking for him and then Fresh will kill them so they’ll win the war. Blue protests, obviously, and says he has a written note from Honey. Fresh doesn’t believe the note, knowing they have Ink on their side and accuses it of being fake. Fresh then smiles and says that someone will be keeping Blue company while he deals with Fell and the others. Fresh leaves and in comes LUST. 

YES DEAD LUST IS NOT DEAD. 

Blue questions how the hell that’s possible because he literally cut Lust’s head off but Lust reveals that Fresh has the power to revive people (remember how Fell just popped back to life, gee wonder if Fresh had anything to do with that). Lust then tells Blue that he’s got a lot coming. 

Fell, Science, and Error come in guns blazing and try to take on Fresh (they show up hours later) Would you believe that a double amputee, a blind doctor, and a punk kid lost to a parasite controlling a skeleton that only speaks in 90’s slang? Yeah they get their asses kicked, it’s sad. Fresh makes the mistake of turning his back on Error who finds the strength to fling Fresh like a ragdoll. He stuns Fresh for long enough that Fell can get up and start searching the building for Blue, who he finds quickly. But, Lust is there and now Fell’s trapped and for some reason can’t beat a stripper in a fight. Blue is unconscious on the floor, he can’t help. 

Meanwhile, Error and Science have started to head back towards their house, unbeknownst to Fell. Fell does eventually beat Lust and he grabs Blue and finds a back exit. Fell limps home with Blue slumped over him. It takes him hours to get back and when he does, the house is up in flames. He’s obviously upset but calms down when he realizes everyone (including his dog) made it out unharmed. Everyone but Honey. He asks where Blue’s brother is and Error just stares at him with cold, dead eyes. It doesn’t need to be said but Fell is certain at some point Error remembered that Honey was his brother and the feeling of being abandoned by someone all over again was too much. On top of the knowledge that it was his biological brother who cut off his other leg and that it was Honey who probably killed Atty, Error decided a trial was too good a fate for the bastard. Fell hangs his head to look at the floor and notices that the ends of Science’s lab coat are singed. The burning down of the house and Honey was a group effort between the two. Fell mumbles that Blue will never know, it was faulty wiring, the house was old after all. The other two don’t acknowledge this but Error says he’s already got a new place for them to stay. 

They move into a rather large wooden house in the middle of nowhere. It’s kind of cosey. 

Blue takes a while to wake back up and when he does, he doesn’t seem right. Blue seems… cold. They tell Blue that his brother died and Blue doesn’t really react. Fell thinks it’s probably because he just also learned that Honey wasn’t really his brother so they leave him alone for now. But Blue still just… isn’t right. He acts mostly fine around Fell but when Blue is alone with Science, Blue gets aggressive. This goes on for a while before Blue actually gets physically violent with Sci one day. Blue threatens and shoves the little doctor and Science, reasonably, freaks the fuck out and stabs Blue with a tiny pocket knife, it’s not a major wound. Oh ho, but Blue plays it up. Blue takes the knife and cuts himself even  _ further _ before running off to tell Fell. Fell comes to look and sees his husband covered in knife wounds while Science doesn’t have a mark on him and immediately dismisses Sci’s self-defense claims. 

Between Honey’s murder and this outburst, Fell firmly believes that Sci has gone off the deep end so Fell kicks him out. Error isn’t home to prevent this and Sci is booted from the home. 

Blue is… very happy with this. 

When Error eventually comes home he snaps at Fell for sending a  _ blind and frail doctor  _ out into the multiverse all alone. But, Fell isn’t having any of it and yells right back (Fell is still in charge after all) and says that Error is lucky Fell doesn’t kick him out too because of his murders. Error storms into his room and is getting ready to result to violence to get his way when he hears someone talking to him. He’s confused before he realizes it’s Blue’s voice. Blue’s disembodied voice very quickly tells Error that he’s not in his own body, somebody is possessing Blue’s body. Error thinks he’s going nuts but as Blue goes on he listens. At Blue’s demand, Error goes to tell Fell. Fell, unfortunately, is with imposter Blue though. After a lot of waiting and subtle hints, Error gets Fell alone but by now it’s been hours since Science left. He tells Fell what’s going on and Fell thinks he’s completely lost it. Blue then tells Error what to say and he blabbers on about things that only Fell and Blue could know. 

Fell realizes what he’s done and Error and Fell then leave imposter Blue behind and run off to find Sci. They run around like headless chickens trying to find their tiny doctor but can’t. Until they bump into Lust. Lust asks the boys what the problem is and they snap at him. Lust calms them down and just says he and Fresh would like to talk to them, no fighting, just talk. They are still very against it until Lust says it’s about Blue and that they really screwed up. Ghost Blue says to go with Lust as Lust was the last person Blue can remember seeing in his own body. 

Lust takes them to see Fresh who is stressed out of his mind. Fresh starts off by apologizing to Error, saying he had no idea. Error is very, very confused. Fresh then says that they’ve got very similar codes (code as in like, game coding they say code instead of dna) and when you have two sanses with such similar code it usually means they’re family. Error is disgusted as Fresh is literally his least favorite person ever like have you seen the man?? Error fucking hates him. Fresh however, is overjoyed as he always knew he’d had a code relative out there somewhere but didn’t realize it was Error. Fresh hugs Error tight and calls him baby brother and Error almost throws up (you now have a loving brother Error don’t throw a fit). 

Fell breaks up the happy family reunion to ask hey yeah, my boyfriend??? 

Lust and Fresh then go on to explain that they used Fresh’s weird powers to put someone else’s soul in Blue’s body so they could spy on Fell’s group but they lost control very fast. Turns out Honey’s other followers had found someone else to take orders from and had been disobeying Lust’s orders behind his back. Now that the others have gone rogue they want to put Blue back and stop this. Reluctantly, Fell and Error let the two help. Fresh and Lust also believe that these rogues probably have Science hostage as leverage and these suspicions are proved to be correct when they find the rogue hideout. 

These rogues are Mafia’s candy and sweets sector of the mafia (it’s as silly as it sounds). 

They find the person possessing Blue pretty quickly, a guy named Watermelon Sans. (so evil I know) 

Melon’s body is comatose while he’s possessing Blue so they wake him the hell up. This gets Melon’s soul out of Blue but Blue’s soul is still trapped somewhere. They notice Melon has some scratches on his hands and Error asks where he got them from, thinking Science fought back but Melon won’t say anything. While they’re arguing another sans pops in to say hi. 

Here is Melon’s husband, Twitter sans 

FUN FACT: TWITTER IS ALSO LUST AND FRESH’S KID. NO THIS IS NEVER BROUGHT UP. IT’S ALSO NEVER EXPLAINED HOW OLD ANY OF THE SANS UNDERTALE PEOPLE ARE BUT SOMEHOW FRESH AND LUST HAVE A FULL GROWN ADULT KID WHILE ARE BOTH STILL YOUNG ADULTS, they’re like hundreds of years old I literally cannot explain it (Fresh and Lust are also married btw while also being terrible partners in crime didn’t mention it before it wasn’t important). AND SINCE THEY HAVE A KID THAT MEANS THAT THIS ONE

GOOGLE CHROME SANS, YES THAT’S A THING IS LUST’S GRANDKID

AAAND HERE HE IS. 

I would like to now mention that Chrome was ALSO almost a full grown adult (AND ALSO LUST AND FRESH’S GRANDKID MY GOD). Chrome is the love child between Melon and Twitter and is not happy when he finds out his fathers have been up to evil schemes again so he also agrees to help Error and Fell by taking them to who probably has Blue. 

He takes them to see Sugar and Bubblegum sans

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Sugar, the evil mastermind lmao) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Bubblegum, Sugar’s brother)

  
  
  


Chrome is right, Sugar and Bubblegum have trapped Blue’s soul in a piece of candy(look the candy arc is really stupid it gets better I promise bear with me). 

Twitter and Melon also followed the boys so now they have a big ol fight. Bubblegum, Sugar, Melon, and Twitter VS. Fresh, Lust, Error, and Fell. Chrome has run off to get somebody who can free Blue’s soul since even if defeated, Sugar would never free Blue. The candy group is pretty talented at fighting so it goes on for a while before Chrome returns with the help!

This help is his half-sister Taffy Sans (Melon+Sugar= Taffy Melon+Twitter= Chrome)

(Here she is!! She’s our first girl in the story, trans rights babey!!!!) 

Not only does he bring Taffy but Taffy also comes with an injured Science that she’s been tending to. Sugar sees his daughter coming to stop him and he hurls some transphobic slurs at her (need that drama). While he’s in the middle of his rant he isn’t paying attention which gives Error the opportunity to  _ fucking crush Sugar’s skull completely _ . Yeah ok fight over the rest of the candies flee with the promise to cause more mayhem in the future. They free Blue’s soul and head home with everyone to recoup. 

Now there are four new people in the house: Lust, Fresh, Chrome, and Taffy. 

The candy arc was really stupid but we got Chrome and Taffy out of it and they will get us to what I like to call the Teens arc. 

They recoup at home, shenanigans happen. 

These shenanigans include:

-Science recovers from his candy injuries (They cut off several of his fingers) 

-Fell comes out as Asexual 

-Error knits Taffy a trans flag sweater and basically adopts her

-Star and Classic recover from their war injuries and are given lots of love 

-Lust and Fresh torment Error because he hates them and it is very funny

-Lust buys new outfits for Science so the little doctor can get some confidence 

-Blue and Taffy bake together 

-Chrome shows promise in possibly being someone important in the multiverse

-Science falls gravely ill

Hey wait a minute. 

Yeah, Science is very, very sick. Spitting up blood sick. Nothing anyone is doing is helping. Everyone is getting worried and they are frantically looking for a cure of some kind but to no avail. Left with no choices left, Error makes the rough decision to go seek out Gaster and ask  _ him _ for help. Gaster is the best scientist in the multiverse, even if he absolutely sucks. He tracks down one of Gaster’s labs but instead of finding the scientist there he is greeted by something….. Unexpected.

A… A teenager who looks very  _ very  _ much like him. 

The teen runs off immediately and Gaster comes out a few moments later, asking what the hell Error wants. Error explains his situation and Gaster dismisses him. Error then gets aggressive (as he usually does) but this aggression doesn’t last. Behind Gaster he can see many pairs of eyes looking at him. The eyes of other skeletons. Error’s strong yes, but taking on Gaster and what looks to be like 20 other skeletons, he doesn’t stand a chance. Instead, he has to go back home empty handed. 

When he gets home, Science is still struggling and not optimistic about it. The anxiety in the house just grows. 

That night the teen that looks a lot like Error shows up at their door, covered in blood and clearly shaken up and with a kid who looks about 4 in his arms.

(Here he is!! My Boy!!) 

The kid finally introduces himself, though he is clearly terrified of all the new people and attention. His name is Gradient and he needs the help of what he calls ‘Gaster’s defective batch’. 

That of course sounds wild and Gray explains what he is. Gray’s a test tube baby made from the DNA of other sanses, he sheepishly says that technically, Error’s his father and so is Ink. The kid in his arms begins flailing and making dumb kid noises so Gray introduces him too.

(ba b y)

The kid’s name is Swinkers and he’s a mutt of DNA, he was made from so many different samples. Blue immediately takes a liking to Swinkers and takes him out of Gray’s arms so the teen can rest. 

Gray then sits down the adults and tells them what exactly has been happening. 

Gaster has made several skeletons using the DNA of others and he’s been training some of them to be just like the fragmented 8 and other important sanses. Why, Gray doesn’t know but Gaster is planning on killing off his original 8 and replacing them. That’s how Atty died, not from Honey but Gray says Gaster had him killed. They also now suspect that Gaster also made Science sick, he’s slowly killing them off so he can replace them. Gray also says there are over 20 kids but now he’s narrowing down who is a fit replacement and he’s scared Gaster will kill the ones that aren’t good enough. He needs help  _ now _ . 

Fell asks why Gradient is soaked in blood and Gray says he just killed somebody. He doesn’t know who but Gaster told him to go kill somebody to prove he had the guts to be Error’s replacement. Gray didn’t want to but it was that or probably death so it did what he had to. Gray says that when he got back, Gaster had relocated the others but had lost track of Swinkers in the mess of moving so many children, accidentally leaving the youngest behind. The adults look at one another before looking back at Gray trying to figure out what the hell they’re supposed to do.

They let the teen stay and rest while Blue looks after Swinkers for a while. During this time, they realize that Gray isn’t very healthy. He’s frail and weak, tired and malnourished. Gaster left Gray behind because he knew it’d be a waste of his own energy to kill him, why do that when the kid could just die out in the woods? 

Science takes care of Gray despite his own illness. He exhausts their resources and himself to make sure Gradient can live. Error one day realizes that Science isn’t helping himself anymore and is only making sure the teen is well and they have a slight confrontation. 

Error is reasonably upset that Sci seems to have just… given up on himself. Science confesses that it’s his fault Gray and the others were alive, he’d been the one to figure out how to mix DNA in test tubes when Gaster had dropped the project in his lap. Error protests, saying it isn’t Sci’s fault, he had no choice and Science agrees, but he can make things right now. He says that Gray is his kid too, not just Error and Ink’s, Sci  _ made him _ and like hell he’s ignoring his duties. Error accepts that but continues to push on Science getting better. 

Finally Sci breaks down, oh what use was he anyway? He was blind, frail, weak, runty, and missing fingers. He was a deadweight who could barely do his job anymore because he couldn’t see! Error goes quiet after that and Sci continues. He’s cheated death enough times, first when his weak soul still managed to beat, next when the skin-eating bacterial plague swept through his universe but he had been lucky enough to not have skin and be the only survivor, then when Gaster punished him trying to escape with chaining him to the lab floor instead of murder, how Gaster had only blinded him when he was probably trying to smash Sci’s skull open, and finally when Taffy got him away from the mafia before he could die. He’s tired…. Sci is so,  _ so  _ tired. Error just hangs his head and Science snuggles up against him,  _ Oh, don’t be so sad… in my condition there was no way I’d ever live as long as you and the others. You take good care of Gray and the others _ . 

Error agrees, sorrowful but hopes hard for some kind of miracle to save his boyfriend. 

A few weeks later, Gray is finally healthy enough to have a strong fighting chance against the world. By now, it’s far too late for Sci and he’s so damn tired. He’s exhausted himself saving the kid he has no fight left in him to keep going. 

One day after doing important multiverse work, Error comes home to find Science gone just… straight up gone. There’s a sloppy note behind, it’s mostly an apology. Sci writes that the pain is just too much at this point and he knows this is going to hurt everyone so badly but he just can’t. He wonders if this is how Atty always felt, just one slip away from death. He’s gone off to end his own misery, somewhere that the others won’t find him, he couldn’t do it in the house, he’d taint it and nobody needed to walk into the room and find his body. He apologizes for not giving them anything to bury but he has left his lab coat and glasses behind for them to burn or bury. 

As expected the whole house is devastated, but Error is by far in the worst shape. He won’t eat, won’t leave his room. He’s content to waste away in his room until he starves to death but he promised Sci he’d take care of Gradient and that’s what he’ll do. If Gaster is coming to kill his original batch and that includes Error, the multiverse would collapse without a destroyer. Science was so intent on saving Gray in case Gaster did manage to wipe them all out, Gradient could be Error’s successor and the entire multiverse wouldn’t collapse. Error huffs, frustrated at Science’s stupid need to put others before himself but now has Gray set as his top priority. 

  
  


THIS BEGINS THE TEEN ARC. 

(The meat of the teen arc occurs a few years after Sci’s death) 

After Gray arrives Error gets in contact with Ink. He talks about how the multiverse is in danger because they could die and neither of them have successors lined up to hold the balance. Ink agrees and they pick successors. Error picks Gray immediately as his and Ink goes and gets their son Paperjam for now. 

(There’s PJ) 

What? I didn’t mention that Ink and Error have a child together?? Woops anyway let’s talk about PJ real quick bc he’s important. 

PJ didn’t come about like children usually do, he’s made completely of paint and stings. During one of Ink and Error’s many battles the leftover paint, strings, and stray magic congealed in PJ so like he’s not  _ really  _ their kid but like they made him. Neither could take care of him when he popped up, Ink was too busy and Error couldn’t because if Gaster found out he’d kill all of them so they sent PJ to Fresh and Lust to raise. Fresh and Lust raised PJ until he was a teen then he left and nobody has seen him in months so it was a pain in the ass to track him down. He’s not thrilled about spending time with his ‘biological’ parents but the prospect of one day inheriting one of their positions calls him home. He does love Fresh and Lust tho since they raised him. 

Ink and Error together train Gradient and PJ side by side, intending to make the (technically) brothers the heirs. While they’re busy doing this, Fell and Blue are looking for the rest of the test-tube babies (Gaster moved them), Star and Sans trying to find GJ so they can get all of the 8 together to kill Gaster, and Fresh and Lust are trying to revive Atty and Science. 

Blue has also basically adopted Swinkers so whenever Gray isn’t looking after the kid, Blue is. 

Also Star and Classic had like a legit baby of their own (his name is Milkyway and he’s the only sans we made up for this roleplay. Also yes two sanses can just have a kid together skeletons are a hermaphroditic species according to all the fics I read back in the day, don’t question it you’ll hurt your head.)

As time goes by, Gray starts to get worried about how enthusiastic PJ is with fighting. He’s way ahead of Gray training wise and is ready to take his position as either creator or destroyer. 

Eventually, Fell and Blue do start to bring more kids home, raiding different labs. The many kids are taken good care of once they get back home but there is one problem. 

This problem is that Gaster made so fucking many kids using Error’s DNA (including Gray). There’s… a lot of them. And Ink’s situation isn’t much better, he's got so many of them too. They are probably the two strongest sanses in the multiverse but now things are complicated. They have a lot more possible heirs to test which is delaying their final choice. (These many other kids aren’t super important just remember Gray, PJ and this one)

This is Palette Roller (Palette for short) and actually he’s not a test tube baby! He’s Ink’s other biological son with his husband, Dream (who is not important to the story but important to the multiverse functioning) and he decided he’d train Palette too. And he’s now Ink’s first choice for an heir. PJ is  _ not  _ happy about this. 

PJ is rather pissed actually. First Ink gives him up because his work is more important than his kid and now this?? It’s ridiculous! PJ already knows that Gray is 100% Error’s successor. Gray’s a timid kid but is willing to change what needs to be changed and doesn’t have PJ’s tendency to be overly violent and aggressive. Gray won’t destroy things for fun like they fear PJ will. And what Paperjam is just supposed to take this?! After all the shit he’s been through?! 

Suddenly, Gradient falls very ill. Like, Science before he died ill. In fact, Error’s pretty certain they have the same illness. 

This breaks Error. The pain from Sci’s death never did leave and he can’t lose Gray! (Gray is absolutely his favorite kid and everyone knows it, but honestly he doesn’t want to lose any of his kids). Gray’s all Error has left of Science and Gray is just  _ so much like him- _

Error begins to slack on training his heirs, he’s too occupied with Gray.

During this hard time PJ is there for his dad and Error really has no choice but to name PJ his new heir until Gray gets better, PJ is also the only one far enough along in his training (and PJ damn well knows it)

However, not everyone thinks this is just a coincidence. 

Mainly, it’s Taffy who hasn’t trusted PJ since day one. Chrome is on her side, this ain’t right. They keep a close eye on PJ just to make sure that nothing suspicious is going on. Right now they can’t prove anything but they get the test tube kid of Blue and Fell on their side. 

(he's not too bright) 

The boy’s name is Flip and the three of them take it upon themselves to stop power hungry PJ. One night, Flip catches PJ sneaking out and they follow him. They’re expecting him to go see Gaster or something but instead he meets up with a very frightening looking skeleton. 

(THIS FUCKER, HORROR SANS) 

They’re unsettled but like… that’s not really evidence plus they got no idea who the bloody guy is. THEY ALSO DON’T LIKE  _ HOW _ THE TWO ARE INTERACTING (HEADS UP, PJ IS AT MOST A YOUNG ADULT, PROBABLY STILL A LATE TEEN. HORROR IS A FULL GROWN ASS ADULT PROBABLY TWICE PJS AGE. PJ DOES A LOT OF SHIT THINGS, INCLUDING INITIATING CONTACT WITH THE CANNIBAL GROUP THAT HORROR RUNS BUT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HORROR IS VILE AND MANIPULATIVE AND IN NO WAY HEALTHY. That is all thank you) 

The trio head back before they can be caught by either party. 

Well ok so maybe they don’t have evidence that PJ poisoned Gray but THAT AIN’T RIGHT. And plus, who brings Gray food?? PJ does. Seems pretty easy to slip poison into food if you're feeding them. So they go for the next best thing and talk about the bloody man in the woods. They decide to tell Fell, he is in charge after all. Fell confronts PJ about why in the world he was meeting up with Horror sans and PJ says that Error had told him about a bunch of dangerous cannibals out in the woods and he thought his dad was joking. Fell scolds him lightly, saying that yes, they’re very real cannibals and that actually Atty used to be a part of their group but now they have no friendly blood in there so stay far away. PJ agrees. Fell doesn’t mention this to Ink or Error as they all did stupid shit as kids, he doesn’t think it’s a huge deal. 

Taffy is frustrated and Gray’s only getting worse. Chrome notes that if they find Gaster he might be willing to help Gray since Gray’s in line to replace Error. Flip perks up and says he might know someone who can help but he doesn’t know where they are anymore. At this point they’re down to do anything and say let’s go. They steal Fell’s giant dog and set off to find the oldest test-tube baby who is a skilled doctor. 

While they’re out looking, PJ has become sort of a leader figure among Error’s other kids. They listen to what he says. He now realizes the power he has. He’s thrilled. 

PJ wakes Palette up in the middle of the night, saying Ink has a training exercise for the two of them. Palette is confused because it’s so late but PJ assures him it’s an important test. Palette trusts his half-brother and follows PJ out into the woods. PJ leads him right into the cannibal’s territory where Palette is beaten to hell. Now phase 2 begins.

PJ runs back home and wakes up Ink, frantically saying that Palette went for a walk in the woods and hasn’t come back yet. Ink fears the worst, thinking that his baby boy has been killed and doesn’t hesitate to run off. PJ follows from a distance. Everything is working out as planned. Ink hears Palette’s screams and goes to save him, only to be cornered by the cannibals. These cannibals have a rather nasty grudge against the creator, as Ink banished them to these woods because of their violence. They are overjoyed to get the chance for payback. They go at him but he is a god, so he can fend off the cannibal group for a while before he starts to get tired. He then spots PJ and calls out for his son to help him only for PJ to tie him down with some strings. He very excitedly talks about how he’s going to play the role of destroyer and creator, taking control of everything like he deserves. The blood of both does run in his veins, after all. Ink tells him that he is crazy but PJ doesn’t care and begins to walk away, leaving Ink for the cannibals. 

PJ is content to walk away and leave the dirty work to the cannibals but then he hears Ink say,  _ I should have let Error kill you when you were created, just like he wanted to. I thought he was being unreasonable but he could see that you were a vile creature- _

PJ stomps Ink’s head in and kills him.

He then leaves, telling the cannibals they can do whatever they want with Palette, PJ doesn’t care. He’s got work to do now. 

Back to the trio, they’ve managed to track down more test tube babies who then give them directions to the doctor. They come across his house in the middle of nowhere and are beyond relieved to meet him. 

(huh, he looks a little familiar) 

The doctor says his name is Westy and asks what he can do for them. They say they have a very sick friend that needs some help. Westy’s glad to go with them and help, he says he’s not doing much at home anyway. On their way back home, Taffy notes how Westy looks so much like Science. They make small talk and Westy reveals that he’s not a test tube baby, he was born naturally but was separated from his parents. Taffy realizes that Westy’s Sci’s biological kid which nobody has ever mentioned before. She wonders if anyone even knows Sci had a baby. Hell, Westy doesn’t even know he’s Sci’s kid (before Gaster found out how to make test-tube babies, he needed to start generating replacements somehow. Science had been told if he had a kid and gave it up to Gaster he’d be set free from the labs. This, of course, was a lie and Gaster just took the kid away) 

They get Westy to the house and he’s able to fix Gray but they can’t find Error at the house. Apparently he left in a hurry saying something was  _ very _ wrong in the multiverse. 

Oh and he was right. Error stumbles upon Ink’s remains as the balance of the multiverse is being disrupted. You don’t take someone’s role just by killing them there’s more to it so PJ isn’t the new creator, he’s just caused chaos. Error picks up Ink’s brush and decides he’s going after PJ’s ass. 

It doesn’t take long for everyone to realize something is very wrong, the multiverse is starting to fall apart. They follow after Error and while they’re catching up, Error is face to face with Gaster. At Gaster’s side is PJ and GJ. PJ admits that Honey never killed Atty, that had been him following Gaster’s orders, and Science’s poisoning had also been him. He shows them how he did it too, since he’s made completely of paint he can shift his shape. He’d pretended to be Fell when he killed Atty and pretended to be Blue when he gave Sci the poison laced food. He feels no guilt either, even when Honey took the fall. Honey had been a big part in PJ’s life, both of his foster parents worked for Honey, the man had been like an uncle to him. But when the time came to fight, he told PJ to stay home, just like Fresh and Lust had said. According to PJ, Gaster was the first person to realize what he was,  _ and that was the most powerful skeleton in the multiverse. _ PJ makes an offhand comment about how Atty had known what he was when PJ had gone to kill him. PJ then looks over his shoulder,  _ speaking of Science and Atty _ . 

The two, presumed dead, fragment sanses take their places next to Gaster. He says that when Fresh tried to revive Science, PJ had screwed with his magic and made it revive Atty instead, rerouting magic was a trick Error had taught him for battle. PJ then goes on to explain that he’d forced Science to write his suicide note through a little bit of bargaining and some threats. He said if Sci did it he’d give Science his eyesight back and that Gaster would stop trying to kill Westy so the boy didn’t have to live in hiding so far away from everyone else. Science just wanted his son to be safe so he obliged. The little doctor is whimpering out apologies to Error how he was worried and he’d thought Blue had poisoned him so he figured his gut feeling about Blue being evil like Honey was right so he also agreed to go so he could kill Blue. 

This news is horrifying and at this point Error loses it. Now he’s never been a good guy, he knows he’s fucked up but he couldn’t even imagine being as evil and heartless as PJ. Killing Atty who had always been fickle and weak? Poisoning a blind doctor? Luring Ink to the cannibals by hurting Palette? Now that is fucking deplorable. The two fight but it doesn’t last long at all. Error’s older now, he’s a double amputee who’s legally blind in one eye, he doesn’t stand a chance. Sci tries to help his boyfriend but GJ holds the doctor down. Error is down for the count and bleeding to death when the others finally arrive. They chase PJ away from his father but there is nothing they can do at this point. Holding on to life, Error gives Gray Ink’s paintbrush, making him the new creator and he draws two tear marks on Chrome’s cheeks to make him the new destroyer. PJ launches himself at Gray, yelling that Gradient is supposed to be dead. The teens tussle with PJ as Blue comments to himself that all the fragment sanses are here. 

Now is when they take Gaster down. 

They think it’ll be an easy fight until they see a portal open and PJ’s cannibals come out and join the fray. It's a messy, bloody, absolute disaster. In the end, Blue, Fresh, Gray, Chrome, and Taffy are the only ones standing. Everyone else has died. Fell is dead. Sci is dead. Star and Classic are dead. GJ and Atty are dead. Error is dead. Lust is dead. PJ is dead. Gaster is dead. The cannibals that didn’t retreat back home are dead. 

What now? 

They’ve literally just fucking lost everything  _ what is there to do now?????? _

Blue is crying over Fell’s corpse when he looks up and spots something. A button left behind where Gaster died. Blue stumbles over to it and looks at it. 

**GRAND RESET**

Is all it says. He’s never heard of a grand reset before but he knows what it means, deep in his soul. 

Without hesitation, he presses the button. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue is trapped in the anti-void for a few months. Pressing the button sent him there. His code corrupts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He looks like that now and fears he will be trapped in the anti-void until he loses it but Error’s remaining kids eventually find him and take him home. Blue continues living in their old cabin, raising the remaining kids with the help of Fresh and the older kids. 

Error and Ink’s remaining kids decide it’s stupid to have one creator and destroyer as the power can get to someone’s head so they make a council for each. Everyone has to reach an agreement before something can be made or destroyed. 

Gray technically runs the creator circle as he was dubbed the creator before Error’s passing, but his second in command, Palette (who was brutalized by the cannibals and is now permanently disabled, but he did survive) calls most of the shots. Gray believes that he doesn’t deserve the position, it was truly supposed to be Palette’s and if the other wasn’t so hurt, Gray would give him the brush. Instead, they compromise and Palette’s opinion weighs heavily on the final decision, almost as if he was in charge. 

While Chrome has the mind and the planning skills to run the destroyer council, he doesn’t have the powers to pull these big projects off. He comes up with most of the ideas while Error’s kids make it happen. 

Taffy supports both councils and will often bake things for their meetings and can play an unbiased middle man when needed. 

Flip and some of Gaster’s other test-tube kids decide to make a multiverse guard system, they help protect the Outcodes who don't have universes to protect them from big threats like Gaster was. 

All the other outcodes go on to live a fine life. 

Blue is curious how things have changed now. A grand reset meant that every universe in the multiverse was reset back to what it should have been. The only person not affected were Outcodes. Outcodes like Blue truly was. Outcodes like Gaster who was permanently dead unlike the other fragment sanses who would have been reborn when their universe reset. 

Blue decides to see how everyone is doing, but he can’t be seen. He's scared if they do see him it'll destroy all his hard work. 

Grand reset means that they won’t know him or each other, they’ve completely started life over. 

Each would be living their proper life, what they should have been living. Without Gaster’s interference, everyone could have a normal life contained to their own universe. 

  
  


Fell was happy in Underfell. His relationship with his brother was much better than it had been before. Fell was a butcher and Blue was happy he was happy. 

Star did publish a book like he always had wanted but it was about telescopes, not the history of the multiverse. Star didn’t know about the multiverse anymore. Blue was happy he was happy. 

Classic lived his proper lazy life, taking care of his brother and eventually opening a restaurant. Blue was happy he was happy.

Science hadn’t been pulled from his universe this time. He had a family that loved him and he hadn’t been starved and malnourished, allowing him to grow to the size of a normal skeleton, like he was supposed to be. Blue was happy he was happy. 

Atty finally had a life away from blood and pain, no longer a living corpse. He became a healer and helped people. Blue was happy he was happy. 

GJ was still snarky and egotistical but he had a wife in his universe. He cared for people and wasn’t a ruthless bully following orders. Blue was happy he was happy. 

Error was in Underswap like he always should have been. No glitches or corrupt code, he was a normal happy person with friends and a loving brother, like it always should have been. Blue was happy he was happy. 

And Blue was a glitched Outcode like he was destined to be. He’d set the multiverse straight again and was going to make sure there was never any grief and disasters again, even if that meant no universe hopping for anyone. 

  
  


And Blue… 

  
  
  


Blue missed his family...

**Author's Note:**

> My god you read it. You good? Go get some water homie, rest your head, you just read a lot of confusing word vomit. But I'd like to give you my sincerest thank you for going through it all, I'd like to share my gummy bears with you too, but alas, a terrible screen separates us... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again, it means probably more than it should for people to read this. Any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to smack em here, or even if you just wanna talk or something. 
> 
> Also if any of you absolute madmen make any sort of like art or literally anything related to this beast you legally have to let me know so I can bawl my fucking eyes out because dear god I think I'd be able to die happy. My super epic secret cringe account on insta where I post art n shit about these little rat bitches is crocabye 
> 
> ALSO FUN FACT THAT I DIDN'T INCLUDE BUT STILL WANNA SAY: PJ was dating Strawberry Sans, a part of the candy family but not part of the candy mafia group. I adore Strawberry with my entire heart but I didn't know how to squeeze him into the summary... None of PJ's family knew about Strawberry bc he was afraid they wouldn't like him so he was a super hidden secret. Eventually though, PJ told Strawberry about his not so good plans and Strawberry was horrified and dropped his ass, which kinda pushed PJ over the edge. Strawberry was not effected by the Grand Reset but lives on with the knowledge of what the love of his life did. 
> 
> IM GONNA SHUT UP NOW BUT UH ONE LAST TIME THANK YOU AGAIN. ALRIGHT BYE HOMIES.


End file.
